50 Shades Of Ron
by Moinety
Summary: Ron staged in 50 situations of the daily life, from the cradle to the coffin. You can propose me situations by review and I'll try to write it if I'm inspired. Rating T by precaution. I also have to say that the situations will not be in a chronological order because I write a situation by passion :) I translate my own work from the french "50 Nuances de Ron"
1. First steps

Dear Diary,

There was a landmark within the Weasleys today: Ronald made his first steps. Mom cried and Dad took out the old camera to add that to the album.

Everything was quiet at the Burrow, especially Ron who held my old Teddy in his small plump arms. He seemed peaceful and I admit you that we take advantage of these moments because they are rather rare. Mom was cooking and Dad asked me for help in the garage to arrange a muggle "telemission" – a sort of box where are locked very small Muggles, I spend you the details.

Percy told us that Fred and George took advantage of it to go to the lounge. Fred wanted Teddy but Ron squeezed it against him. Believe it or not, this kid has quite a lot of force and when he has an idea in mind it is difficult to remove it to him. Shortened, Fred got angry and because of that my good old Teddy changed into a spider. But a big spider. It was at least as big as Ronald. Percy ran to the kitchen to warn Mom while we heard the small crying. Everybody rushed in the lounge and when we arrived, Ronald trotted around the dining table by crying, followed by Teddy the spider, under the laughter of Fred and George. Mom hurled herself on Ron by saying something who looked like „My little Rony is a big boy" but I'm not sure because of the sobs.

Fred and George were punished (more to have laughed that for the transformation, they are just kids and they do not control their powers), we also loosened Teddy. And we let Ron yomp while the dinner. The youngest walks. Dad and Mom are very proud. And they also announced us that no, Ron is not really the last one of the Weasley children. Let us hope that is finally a girl.

I hope that one day Ron will know that it is thanks to Fred if he began walking. And this day, I would like to be there to see his face!

Charly.


	2. A first child

- Ron, come on, it's not that difficult!

- Yeah, sure. I'm not announcing that to your mother.

- Of course, because she is aware of it for more than a week! And you're lucky she hasn't send a letter to Molly to speak about it.

- Well, that would have settled me …

- Stop muttering and get dressed! If that continuous we shall any more need to announce no anything so much it will be visible.

The young couple apparated to the Burrow, like on every Sunday. With always arriving a little early, Hermione could help her step-mother in the kitchen, and Ron could beat his father in the chess, before Ginny, Harry and James arrive. The young woman thought that this week, it could also be the moment to speak to Molly and Arthur about the little thing growing inside of her.

It was without considering her husband and his legendary stubbornness. He absolutely wanted to announce the good news to his sister, his best friend and his parents at the same time, and he thought that the dessert –a beautiful charlotte in pears- would be the right time. Doubtless he would find the courage to say everything when his nephew would sit on his knees, the sweetie giving him the strength to admit quite high that soon, he too would have one like that.

As soon as they arrived in the big Weasley house, Ginny and Harry embraced their friends, while the young James ran into his grand-mother's arms. Once the hugging and kissing over, the couples went to sit down around the coffee table to discuss while nibbling some amuse-bouche that Molly cooked. Arthur served his son and son-in-law some Firewisky and the three women as well as himself some lemonade. The Mediwizard had warned him, no more alcohol for Mister Weasley. Ron hawked.

- Harry, can I talk to you for a minute? It's about a case, I need your opinion …

- You can't stop thinking of work for like ten minutes, can you?

Hermione looked at Ginny, compassionate.

- Poor Gin … We knew they were passionate when we married them, didn't we?

Harry put a kiss on his wife's forehead whit standing up. Ron did the same.

- It'll take us five minutes, Ginny. You can speak about us with Mom, in the meantime!

Ron went out of the lounge, followed by Harry, to rise up to his old room. There, he was certain of it; they would not be either disturbed, or heard. The excuse of the job always worked when they wanted to talk all alone, since the Aurors are sworn to secrecy when it comes to their cases. The two friends sat on the red-haired's old bed.

- So? You look disturbed since we arrived. You can't stop looking at James as if he was the Eighth Wonder of the World. He is certainly as handsome as his father, but really! What's the matter, Ron?

- It's … Bloody Hell, promise me you'll keep the secret, bro.

- Yeah, okay. Calm down Ron, you start worrying me.

- Hermione's pregnant.

Stunned, the Survivor blinked several times. He stood quiet for some seconds.

- Ron, that's simply amazing!

The young man took his friend in his arms, as congratulations, but he stepped back quickly as he felt his clasp was not shared.

- What's wrong? Aren't you happy? For Merlin's sake Ron, you must tell it your parents, chop-chop!

- Hum …

Without even expecting more, the brown-haired got up, squeezed his friend in his arms and asked him to get back to the ground-floor to meet up with the rest of the family. James fling himself to his uncle and this one, ruffling his hair, sat back at the coffee table. He smiled at his wife, at his best friend, and then took a big inhalation that could compete with the last breath of a convicted person.

- Mom, Dad, Ginny, Harry, James … Family … How should I say that? Let's just say that. Actually. Well.

- Spit it out, Ron, we're hungry here!

Ron's ears turned as red as a beetroot, he looked down, searching for the words and trying to hide this increasing fear, the one you feel when you think you are not ready, the one you feel when you learn you will have to take care of a little human being and you are not even able to take care of yourself. Simply the fear which ingratiates itself in you to take out all strength, the same he had felt the day he fought the life-size board of Wizard's Chess. He had rose on that knight! He had beaten that chessboard! He had beaten McGonagall! And he had only collected some very superfluous wounds from it.

Smiling again, the red-haired kissed his nephew in the hair, as if not only had the memory given his strength back, but seeing the kid blossom had helped too. He took Hermione's hand in his, tightened it softly, feeling her blood pulse under his fingers. He raised eyes toward his interlocutors.

- James is going to have a cousin.

Molly, the eyes full of tears, stood up and embraced the future parents, wedging her grand-son at the same time, before everyone could do anything. They had to wait almost a minute before she moved back again and kissed her step-daughter on both cheeks.

- That's wonderful … Good Merlin, I'm the happiest mother!

- Do you want to be even happier Mom?

All the heads turned to Ginny, who had plunged the eyes into those, unsympathetic, of Harry.

- James is going to have a little brother too …


End file.
